Cheater!
by Three-Legged Rocking Horse
Summary: Don't play poker with cheaters. Lavi discovered this the longer, more difficult way. Lavi x Tyki I know, the summary sucks, but...shaddup. D:


**Cheater!!**

**Author's Note: **This is my very first fanfiction. Don't kill me. (Okay, you can, but only if you try really really REALLY hard. I'm pretty hard to assassinate.) By the way, Lavi is in his old Exorcist's outfit.

**Disclaimer: **Katsura Hoshino's. Not mine. D: If D.Gray-man was mine, I wouldn't be able to type English.

Lavi x Tyki.

"Hey, wanna play poker?"

Lavi turned to a man with dark messy hair and thick glasses. The man had a rugged handsomeness about him, but at the same time had a roughness about him. He looked much like a beggar, although Lavi had never seen a beggar wear such glasses.

"Sure." Lavi gave a small shrug and sat down at the small table in the train cabin the other man was in, looking behind his shoulder to make sure Allen wasn't around. Slightly edgy, as he didn't play poker very much, he nodded at the man to deal the cards. Lavi could tell that the stranger was a professional; the cards were dealt out very quickly. Both players picked their hands up, and the redhead cringed.

"You've a terrible poker face, boy," the stranger said. Lavi frowned slightly, placing down three cards and picking up another, face now lighting up slightly. From nothing, he made a two pair; two 2s and two 6s. He put down another card, then smiled. His hand was now considerably better; Lavi now had a full house.

"Call!"

Lavi looked up to see his smirking opponent, then down to the small table, which, before him, showed a straight flush. His face fell, half-throwing, half-placing his full house onto the table before him.

"Shall we make this strip poker, boy?"

"It's Lavi."

"Okay, fine, _Lavi_," the stranger said. "If we're gonna go by first names, I'm Ty." Said male ran a hair 

through his messy hair. "Well, Lavi? Shall we?" Lavi looked somewhat pale, but nonetheless nodded. "But one condition."

"What's that?"

"I'm not taking off my eye patch." Ty just shrugged. "And I'm not taking off my underwear, either." Ty nodded, not willing to win a set of boxers from the redhead.

"Let's play."

Oh, how Lavi regretted agreeing.

He was down to his pants, having given his bandanna, Exorcist's coat, shirt, scarf and bandanna to Ty. On the other hand, he only had Ty's gloves and glasses. The lack of clothing on his body made him shiver slightly; Lavi felt cold.

"Call!"

Ty placed a four-of-a-kind in front of a very shocked Lavi; four Queens (and the lone 3) were being displayed in full view in front of him. The train suddenly shook slightly, which shocked both the males. The sound of rustling paper was heard by Lavi and he caught a falling deck of cards coming out of Ty's sleeve.

"You cheated!" He shouted, mad that he lost to someone who didn't even play fairly.

"Don't fret, bunny," Ty said, shrugging. A small smirk showed up; snickers were heard from the messy-haired male.

"Whaddaya mean, 'bunny'?!" An embarrassed Lavi retorted. "It's not like I have a pair of rabbit ears sticking out of my head!!"

"But it certainly looks it!!" Ty was sent into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, in which the poor Bookman-apprentice could do nothing but stare in confusion. Once Ty had finished laughing, a smirk had been painted on his features.

"Well, you're gonna have to take off your pants now."

Lavi silently cursed; he had hoped that Ty had laughed himself too silly to remember about him losing, or the fact that he cheated.

"Cheater. You got most of my clothes by cheating. There ain't any way that you're gonna make me take off my pants and give them to you." Lavi crossed his arms in front of his chest, pouting slightly. That face made Ty reconsider taking the redhead's pants.

"Okay, I won't take your pants." Lavi gave a grateful sigh, a grin on his face. "I'll take something else, though." The grin dropped immediately. Ty leaned close; too close.

"Hey, Ty," Lavi mused, uncomfortable. "You're invading my personal bubble." He felt the man's hand on his cheek and creep its way down his neck. Lavi felt a blush threatening to creep up and something being removed from him, something which wasn't supposed to be removed.

"Hey, gimme back my eye patch!" he yelped, trying to snatch it away from Ty's hand. The messy-haired man just gave another laugh.

"You look so much like a distressed bunny," he said. "Like a bunny running away from a fox."

"Gimme!" Lavi whined, finally successfully snatching his eye patch back and hastily putting back on. "I quit, I give up, I don't feel like playing anymore!" Grumbling, the Bookman-apprentice put on his shirt, coat, scarf, boots and bandanna (in that order, apparently), threw Ty's gloves and glasses at the man and huffily sat down. By now the train had slowed down considerably, and Ty had packed up what little he had to pack up.

"Looks like this is my stop," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice. He smiled at Lavi. "I won't cheat next time if we meet again." He gave him a peck on the cheek before hopping off the train, which had started moving again.

"Bye, bunny!" Ty shouted, waving his hand at him cheerily.

"I'm not a bunny!!" Lavi shouted back, but waved nonetheless. He heard footsteps coming up from behind him, and he turned to see Allen looking at him, looking all innocent.

"Who was that?" he asked. Lavi sighed; he'd have to tell the truth without giving up too much information.

"A person who cheated at po—cards." Allen's silver eyes were hidden behind his bangs, which made a shadow at his upper face. Lavi cringed.

"I had to play poker to pay for my master's debts," he started, which made Lavi creep away slowly 

from Allen. "I used to play just so I could move my left hand, but now no one can beat me. No one!! I'll show you how good I am!" A maniacal smirk was now clearly displayed on his face, and was it just Lavi, or did his teeth become considerably sharper?

"No need," the redhead said nervously, patting Allen on the shoulder to calm him down.

_God, the next time I play poker, I'm playing without a bunch of cheaters._

**Author's Note: **Like I said, this is my very first fanfic, so try not to be too harsh on me? Feel free to comment. Constructive criticism is great, but if you seriously have the urge to flame, then do so on your meat, not on my story.


End file.
